Naruto: Onimusha SKL
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: A different path is still a Shinobi Path, or at least Naruto will make sure of it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou is own by ZUN. Mochi Risotto is own by Magnus.

Summary: A different path is still a Shinobi Path, or at least Naruto will make sure of it.

Naruto: Onimusha SKL

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Wandering Team

It was morning in Konohagakure as sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto was making his way to the Academy as he know partner assignment was about to be started. He fought against Mizuki after he tricked him to get that Forbidden Scroll. But Mizuki didn't except him to actually learn something from it before then and use a technique he always had problem with to beat him.

"I hope I not late." Naruto said as he kept on walking as he enter the Academy. Naruto soon enter the classroom as everyone looked at him. Shikamaru soon approached him.

"What you doing here Naruto? This is for the graduation class?" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone of voice.

"Don't you see this headband?" Naruto replied pointing at his headband that was on his head.

"Oh you did pass." Shikamaru said as he took notice Naruto was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.

"What happen to your clothes?" Kiba asked as the feral boy took notice of Naruto clothes.

"Don't know woke up this morning and found all my clothes torn up and these jumpsuit place on nearby table right nearby Chu-chan." Naruto replied

"Chu-chan?" everyone said at once.

"Yeah my pet plant." Naruto said as he brought out a odd potted plant which seems to belong to some unknown species of plant or flower.

"Odd thing is Chu-chan was suppose to be in the living room and still trying to figure out why Chu-chan was doing in my room next to that jumpsuit." Naruto said as Iruka came into the class room.

Watching everything was young women who had long indigo color hair and pale lavender eye. She was wearing one piece swimsuit covered by a ceremonial coat, it closes at the waist to create a double waist cloth, the coat is used while half taken down, making the sleeves to look too big, while leaving the chest revealed; the swimsuit is dark indigo, and the coat is bluish. She have F-cup size breast and nice body to go along with it.

'I glad Naruto-kun is here.' the girl thought in her head.

"Hinata why no one else can't see me at all?" a female voice asked as the Hinata looked at the person that was floating right next to her. The person was a pink hair girl with green eyes. She was wearing all white and kind of less womanly figure then Hinata. She was also floating in the air and now one wasn't paying attention to her except for Hinata.

"You're a ghost Sakura-san." Hinata replied shyly.

"Still how did I die!" Sakura said frustrated about that fact.

"I remember you accidentally making a odd seal that exploded." Hinata whispered back to Sakura.

"Oh my what was left of my body!" Sakura asked as Hinata kept quiet on that.

"Before I start let's pay respect for the dearly departed Haruno Sakura who tragically died accidentally making a Iwagakure Suicide Seal. But with her sacrifice we did found out Konohagakure civilian plot to try to murder someone in this class. That man was arrested and then executed." Iruka said as everyone bow there head in respect for Sakura as her picture was right there.

"I was extremely unluckily." Sakura commented on that fact that a suicide seal normally get rid of the body. Exploding kind were extremely messy.

"Still I got to say Hinata your life at home sucks. I thought with all that talk of you being the second coming of Hyuga Ancestor. You be treated like princess. Except everyone over there constantly give you shit for being nice." Sakura commented as Hinata didn't replied as ever since Sakura died the pink hair girl now a ghost constantly haunt her now.

"I mean I got to say your father sound like a asshole." Sakura commented

"It just been that way." Hinata quietly said

"Also does your father practice Onmyo Magic?" Sakura asked

"Why you asked that?" Hinata quietly replied

"I just see a lot of charms around the Hyuga Compound." Sakura replied as she kept on floating as her stomach growled.

"Hungry." Sakura muttered.

'I'm a ghost so what ghost eat?" Sakura muttered quietly to herself as she then took notice of a odd aura that was coming off some people. It was a weak glow that was coming off of there bodies. Sasuke was big and look dark. But Naruto it was so bright and shining as Sakura was a bit transfix on it as she floated toward Naruto. As Sakura approached Naruto she though his pet flower Chu-chan was staring at her as she approach him.

"Why do I feel like Naruto pet flower is glaring at me?" Sakura muttered to herself as she stand beside Naruto as that bright aura of Naruto was going into her as she shudder a bit. While the odd flower head was see to be staring directly at Sakura.

"I feel so full right now." Sakura muttered to herself as she then floated back toward Hinata. Hinata just glared at Sakura.

"Why you glaring at me now first that plant and now you?" Sakura commented.

In life you always berated Naruto-kun and now when you're dead decide to pay attention to him now when you have to feed off of him. I mean you didn't went to your Sasuke-san at I can't believe the hypocrisy that you display right there." Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Whoa I can tell you actually show anger right." Sakura said surprised and bit disturbed because she never in her life see the Pale Hyuga ever being angry. It just felt wrong to have what one would call the most sweetest girl in class angry at you. But here it is she was displaying anger at the fact she fed on Naruto.

"Okay I sorry for feeding off of Naruto but Sasuke aura just felt not right for me." Sakura replied

"I accept your apologize but you better not to anything to Naruto-kun health." Hinata said in a whisper.

"Wait a second are you in love with Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura asked as she finally caught on why Hinata was be so aggressive toward her. Hinata remain silent as she can't keep on whispering or else someone would believe she lost it.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the moon there lies advance civilization known as the Lunarian. A race of human who live on the moon alongside the Lunar Rabbits. They came into contact with another advance race that also decide to live on the moon but inside of it. But they don't hear much from them anymore. There was the Lunar Defense Force which are assign to protect the Lunar City from any invader. At one of there research and development hanger. A lot of Lunarian and Lunar Rabbit who looked similar to the lunarian except for the fact they have rabbit ears were working on something a large being that was shroud in darkness.

"The project is almost complete we just need find a suitable pilot for it." one of the Lunarian said

"That good to know. The Protector of the Moon will be complete. Plus those odd attack will stop." another Lunarian said when suddenly there was flashing lights.

"What happening?" A male Lunar Rabbit asked as the the large being eye glowed as it was being encase in a odd pod that looks like a bamboo shoot.

"Something went wrong with the system. It seems like it found a pilot that fits in the parameter and someone activate the Lunar Drop Pod! We have to get of AAHHHH!" everyone scream in pain as the pod booster ignited burning them all to death as it soon crash right out of the hanger roof causing it to crash down as the pod started heading toward Earth.

The Pod kept on heading for the Planet as a giant winged creature attack the pod causing it course to be diverted by a bit as both of them were now entering the atmosphere. The creature was taking the heat and friction as it started ripping the pod a apart when suddenly a beam came from the pod melting and destroying part of it and wounding the creature as it let of the pod. The creature and pod falling down to Earth as the Pod was heading toward home of one Gato which was located in Wave Country. The billionaire ship tycoon saw it approach as his world and his mansion disappeared in a explosion as the pod landed.

Several merc approached the pod as they see Gato home up in flames.

"What in the world happen!" a merc said as they see there employer up in flames.

"Gato is dead that mean we not going to get paid." another merc said.

"I say we ransack the Wave Village and enslave all there women. We might get good money from selling them." the first merc said when the pod started to crack open as they soon see a pair of glowing red eyes and what they though is a skull staring directly at them.

"That is a Gashadokuro!" the merc scream in terror when suddenly a blast of rushing air soon engulfed them all as there flesh started to decay and fall off and the entire area was decaying and the fire being put out in the process. Soon the red eye vanish.

xxxxxxx

Naruto had been excited all morning, almost jumping in joy when Iruka arrived and smiled his way; Iruka gave his speech, calling them to remember that their career as shinobi had just started, and that things would get only more difficult from here. The naming of the teams started without any special announcements, and Naruto had been relieved when some of the bullies were named without him, and slightly stressed as time passed on...

" Finally Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame you will be team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said

"And that is all; now you have to wait here until your jounin sensei arrives for you." Iruka said as he finished naming the teams, forcing Naruto to stand up in a hurry.

"Iruka-sensei! What about us?" Naruto asked aloud as he knew that he wasn't the only one to be not placed in a team; namely the Hyuga girl that more often than not would look at him as if wanting something, and the girl obsessed with bees, one of the only kids to ever offering something to eat to him... not that he was fond of raw honey bee still in it's wax package.

"Someone will come for you shortly, just wait." Iruka replied with neutrality, leaving the room without answering anything else, leaving an stressed Naruto to ponder what could he have done wrong.

"Hyuga-san, I think this is a good moment to approach him and show that you support his heart." The "Bee-girl" said to Hinata, who almost screamed in shock, not only because she had creep so stealthy to her, but because she wasn't fond of bees and their tiny stingers.

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking to me to begin with?" Hinata tried her best to not stutter, while also trying to not insult the girl, after all, despite being an oddball, she had never been violent to anyone, not even the bullies that so often pulled pranks on her.

"Only three are left without jounin-sensei, we are a team, they must be looking for a sensei for us, I think it's obvious. Hyuga-san has a heart that is drawn to Uzumaki-san, you always watch him, you always sigh so lovely when he says anything inspirational, I think it's obvious." The girl explained on her never understood speech pattern, making Hinata sweat drop at her neutral face, and her color shifting eyes.

"H-how do you know I sigh? I mean! How do... I..." Hinata was quickly at a loss.

"The bees tell me, the bees see and hear everything, I think it's obvious." The girl replied, getting eye to eye while ignoring the twisted horn that had many afraid of the Hyuga girl.

"Mochi-chan! Stop scaring Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he approached them, he was trying to get to chat with someone to stop himself from working into a depression; being friends with the bee-girl had him targeting her first, while Hinata was not a bad choice, if hard to get her to say anything at all.

"Mochi-chan? Wait! I'm not scared! Hyugas do not get scared!" Hinata said in panic while she flailed her arms in a tantrum due to her embarrassment, to be truthful, she was blushing more for Naruto's proximity and him using her first name than anything else; Naruto had to try to hide his blush too, because all that flailing was causing Hinata's assets to be more... obvious.

"Hinata-chan, please don't get so worked up!" Naruto begged while trying to not look at her bountiful assets.

"But you enjoy seeing her so free, and she enjoys the attention, I think it's obvious." Mochi added while giving a conniving smile; she had never bothered to hide that she liked Naruto, but she preferred it this way, for he needed someone who could properly show emotion, and convey feelings, things out of reach for her.

"Mochi-chan! You are not helping!" Naruto addressed her once more, not failing to notice that now Hinata was doing half spins on her seat as a way of denial, making her assets even more apparent; in the background Sakura was trying hard to not die of laughter, again.

A couple of hours later, only six genins remained in the classroom, bored out of their mind, and quite ready to do something reckless; three of them were waiting for their teacher, the other three, not even knowing what to wait for.

"This is boring." Kiba muttered to himself. While Sasuke was just silently brooding in silence and sheer annoyance. Shino was secretly sleeping. since no one could tell he is awake with those sunglasses on him.

"I knew he sleeps in class!" Sakura said to herself as she was staring at Shino.

"Where is our teacher?" Sasuke grumbled as this waiting is trying his patience.

Naruto was about to do something reckless to pass the time, when he noticed Hinata staring at the piece of wax holding honeybee on her now sticky hands; while she didn't dislike it, she was not really enjoying the feeling on her hands, nor the idea that she didn't really know from where Mochi got that thing, and that is what gave Naruto an idea...

"Hey, Mochi-chan, can I have a little bit of honey?" Naruto asked to the bee girl in a very conspiratorial way.

"Sure, Uzumaki-san; you don't look hungry though, so I think it's obvious you want a large portion." Mochi replied while placing half a hive on the blond's hands, much to the puzzlement of the Hyuga heiress.

"You know, you could have asked for mine, it's not like I can eat all of this..." Hinata muttered, partially not wanting to be heard.

"Yours is for eating, this one not." Naruto cryptically replied while taking a bite from the piece that was on Hinata's hand, earning a cute yelp from the pale girl.

"Obviously your honey became sweeter; now I can accept it back if you don't want it." Mochi told to Hinata while Naruto went to the door; Hinata didn't reply, favoring taking a bite on the exact same area as Naruto had bitten an instant ago, the pleasure on her face had nothing to do with the sweetness of the honey though.

"And... there! This is fitting punishment for late comers!" Naruto said with pride as he finished placing the half hive on the agape door.

"Really?! Do you really think a jounin will fall for... that?" Kiba asked in a rather amused way.

"What an idiot." Sasuke said while scoffing, thinking on quickly turn the blond when the jounin asked about the failed childish trap.

"Someone is going to regret that prank." Mochi said while throwing a rather deviant smile; Hinata limited herself to happily nod, still chewing her honey, at a very slow pace... Sakura knew that the horned girl was actually daydreaming about that indirect kiss.

Naruto had just returned to sitting along the two girls when they heard the door opening, slowly and ominous; a head with gravity defying hair and a half covered face poked in, as if doubtful about what was inside the classroom... and it got instantly covered in sticky honey...

"No way! He fell for it!" Sasuke couldn't help but to scream, gaining the attention of the jounin; the jounin quickly scanned the inside, and noticed the six kids, three boys who were his assigned students, and the holder of the Kyubi, who was joined by two of the most startling girls of their generation. Kakashi Hatake was a quick thinker, and thus didn't fall for the obvious; the fangirl of the bees couldn't possibly have puled this, as she neither had ever pulled off a prank, and was obviously against misusing anything produced by the startling bugs, the Hyuga heiress was out of question, and Naruto was too obvious, he also seemed to never try to hurt the sparse few friends he had, like the aforementioned bee fangirl.

"Team 7, my first impression of you, is that I hate you; meet me at the roof in five minutes, or else..." Kakashi said as he disappeared, leaving his team to fear for the worse.

"What? NO! Tis is all your fault, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to move against the blond prankster, just to be stopped by Shino.

"No time, let's move." Shino interjected, knowing very well that not obeying their sensei was far worse than taking the blame for such a minor mischief.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun got blame for that." Sakura said surprised. But she took notice it seems Naruto, Mochi and Hinata are still waiting.

"Why are they waiting. Is something important about to happen?" Sakura muttered to herself as she floated toward the door as she stick her head out as she seems to pass through the door. She doesn't see anyone coming until she see The Hokage coming toward the classroom.

"What the Hokage doing here?" Sakura thought to herself.

Inside the classroom, laughter reigned supreme, Naruto felt proud not only about the prank working, but working on a jounin, Hinata not only enjoyed that the jounin looked like a mess, but the fact that the damnable Uchiha got the blame for it, Mochi simply enjoyed the emotions flowing in the are, a much more enjoyable thing that whatever foul thing surrounded Naruto most of the times; the door opened again, much more casually than before, although the person entering didn't step in immediately. The trio got to see the benevolent Hokage tap the floor with his cane for a second before entering, as if looking for booby traps.

"I'm almost disappointed; not traps to test this old man?" Hiruzen jovially said as he took seat, obviously first checking it for anything suspicious, ready for a kawarimi if the need called for it.

"Ho-Hokage-sama!" Hinata voiced in shock, not knowing how to deal with the most important figure of the village showing up.

"JIJI!" Naruto shouted as he darted to where he was sitting.

"Let's go, I don't think we should stay apart for long, I think." Mochi said to the still awed Hyuga, who nodded and followed, albeit a little bit unsure on her steps.

"So, what happened to the trap?" Hiruzen couldn't help but to ask in such a grandfatherly way, that both girls felt amazed.

"Well, actually I got a jounin, the sensei of team 7; he looked really pissed off, but not against me!" Naruto confessed like it was nothing, but instead of earning a reprimand, Hiruzen just laughed at the idea.

"Really?! Kakashi couldn't deal with your trap? That is going to haunt him for ages, more if he didn't figure it was your working." Hiruzen seemed have forgotten his position as he spoke with the prankster, thing that was new to Hinata, albeit not for the bee girl.

"Hokage-sama." Mochi greeted as she bowed, showing respect, but not the typical fear that most youths do in her position, like Hinata, who bowed too, but she was obviously nervous.

"Ah, yes; you all may want to have an explanation. Take a seat, and allow me to explain." Hiruzen replied as he motioned for the three to take a seat at the front; his smile gave away that there was nothing to fear, at least not yet.

Sakura just floated around watching the Hokage.

"This must be important." Sakura thought in her head.

"Now you three will be part of a special project known as Wandering Genin Team. Which mean you three will be wandering around the Elemental Countries." Sarutobi said as he hold up his hand to tell them he still have more to tell.

"You can learn from any shinobi you meet out there. You also be able to take mission as well. All you have to do is also just live off the land." Sarutobi said

"Wait! You mean outside the walls?" Hinata asked in obvious distress, as she had never been allowed to even look at the outside of the wall.

"Wasn't it obvious? How else would we become wandering?" Mochi asked back, and no one was able to tell if she was being sarcastic or meaningful.

"I'm more curious about who is going to be our sensei." Naruto said aloud, forcing the girls to look at the Hokage full of curiosity.

"As I explained before, you'll be able to learn from others out there; that being said, your first steps will be guided, and your first guide will be waiting for you at the entrance of the village." Hiruzen explained while smiling to the young ones, but then his expression became serious.

"Don't ever believe that this is some kind of exile, for you'll always be welcomed back as full fledged shinobi; but the village needs to strengthen its foothold with the outside world, and your special sets of skills would never properly grow if you remain like the others. Anyway, your first guide will go into the finer details, so don't worry; in the mean time, why don't we start with the presentations? You need to know each other well to properly work together." Hiruzen finished his part in the introduction of his daring move, one that would see the council satisfied with the agents working outside, and the villagers at ease, by not dealing with more hatred toward Minato's son.

It was indeed a devious plan, aimed to give serenity to his hearth, while avoiding serious responsibility; the council had begun to put to a vote the idea of either turning Naruto into a weapon, or keeping him away from the villagers with a fake exile, Hiashi had demanded that his daughter was placed in an impossible quest to imitate the venerable ancestor of the Hyuga clan, and the Aburame clan head had begun to bother him with the expulsion of the bee girl, probably for some misguided idea of her being a competitor of bug using.

The next day, at the entrance of the village...

"Well, it seems I have everything I have; let's hope it's enough." Naruto said to his pet plant while looking at his backpack; it had what little belongings he had, both showing how ready he was for this long term adventure, and hoe meager his life was.

"N-Naruto-kun... h-hello!" Hinata stuttered cutely as she noticed that the first person to encounter was the boy she desired the most.

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted back with his large smile, not failing to notice how little she was wearing... as in, a thin bag over the shoulder...

"Is that all what you'll take with you? This is not a field trip." Naruto pointed in worry, trying hard to not sound as if doubting his teammate.

"It was prepared for me..." Hinata said, losing all her cute features, and looking gloom all of a sudden.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked on reflex, making Hinata go in autopilot.

"When the venerable ancestor left on her fated quest she did so with the bare minimum! Live off the ground, take shelter on your own spirit, be stronger than any adversity, let the rain fear you, let the cold avoid you, let the heat suffer you, let the hunger cower at your shadow... I CAN'T EVEN TELL APART A ONIGIRI FROM A STEAMED BUN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE ON MY OWN!" Hinata went from gloom to frantically flailing her arms while turning red in embarrassment and anger... until she felt someone patting her head.

"There, there! You don't have to worry, because you have me." Naruto said as he continued to pat Hinata's head, who had gone quiet and calm, although her still full blush was no longer the result of anger.

"Uzumaki-san is right; strength in numbers is strength shared, I think it's obvious." Mochi said as she joined them, holding only a large picnic basket; neither Naruto or Hinata dared to even think what was inside.

"Mochi-chan, don't you think it is time you start calling me by name? We have been friends since... the beginnings of the academy?" Naruto suddenly said, earning Hinata's attention, and a thoughtful expression from the bee girl.

"Really? Can I? I never thought of it as obvious." Mochi asked, albeit her voice did not sound as if in doubt.

"When was the last time I called you Risotto?" Naruto asked with a mocking grin, making Hinata look at the bee girl with a hidden smile.

"R-Risotto?! Really?! I'm going to get hungry if you are called your full name." Hinata couldn't contain herself, although she looked horrified a second later, believing she had insulted her teammate.

"Huh? Do I really sound that delicious to you? Now that wasn't obvious. Still I can call you by your name, Uzumaki-san; but only if Hyuga-san offers the same." Mochi replied, making Hinata blush at the sudden offering of friendship; Hinata turned to Naruto who gave some nods of encouragement.

"O-Ok! Call me by my name and please be my friend!" Hinata blurted out like a social awkward, earning a half hug from Naruto, which made her blush even more.

"Of course I will, Hinata-chan; Naruto-kun, you should have carried that much, remember that I will always have some fresh honey for you at hand, so no hunger for any of us!" Mochi finally said with a pretty smile, earning the wrong reactions...

"Please tell me you know how to cook!" Hinata whispered to Naruto in clear distress; years of being trained as the next Ryu-senjin had made her neglect all the household practices that she should at least know the basics of.

"Don't worry, I know." Naruto whispered back, trying to not be heard by the bee girl, trying to not make her feel bad; Mochi loved their antics, how they made futile attempts to not have her hear any potential insults, the sweet things always forgetting that she hears and knows everything, always forgetting that she was oblivious to negative comments, because she liked them just as much as she likes honey and bees.

"It seems all of you are here." a male voice said as there sensei arrived as he appeared to be one of the ANBU that normally work around the village.

"The name is Tenzo and I will be your first guide to explain things to you on how things work. Plus helping you take your first steps." Tenzo said

"Now none of you don't talk you until after I give you these detail first." Tenzo said

"Technically what you about to do is your first mission. Which is delivering these mail to two people in the Lost Forest of Magic. But along the way you will learn the lay of the land. Also on how to deal with Shinobi Dropout who most likely will take your package and deliver it themselves." Tenzo said

"Lesson 1: Shinobi Dropout will dress up in either punk fashion or rebel without cause fashion. They specialized in lot of things and most likely will knock out and steal your percious cargo. If they do manage to steal it. There hideout normally be nearby as they would mostly go there to discuss want to do with it.

"Lesson 2: Food is very easy to come in the wild if you know how to survive. But make sure to be careful of toxic berries or animal flesh." Tenzo said

"Lesson 3: Water is important for your survival. Don't forget about it." Tenzo said

"Lesson 4: The rest you will have to find out on your own but make sure these package are delivered. Anyway why is Hyuga Heiress brought so little with her?" Tenzo asked as he just took notice of Hinata very little bag." Tenzo said as Hinata soon started telling Tenzo everything.

"Okay then that is some crazy expectations for sure." Tenzo muttered to himself.

"But don't forget Hinata you have your two teammates with you on this. So count on them as well." Tenzo said as he then took out two packages and gave them to Hinata.

"These are the package which have to be delivered to a Ms. Kirisame and a Ms. Margatroid in the Lost Forest of Magic. Also if you want to know why Shinobi Dropout are living outside of the village. One can say parents have crazy expectations of there children and don't handle it well when they failed so they moved out of the village completely." Tenzo said

"Now I wish you all luck." Tenzo said as he soon leave as Naruto, Hinata and Mochi looked at the gate which was open.

"Well let all take this first step out of Konohagakure together then." Naruto said as both Mochi and Hinata nodded there head all three of them soon step out of Konohagakure together as they kept on walking as Sakura just followed after them.

"They more interesting right now then Sasuke-kun team. I mean they still waiting for there sensei." Sakura muttered to herself as she follow after them.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Team 7 were still waiting.

"Is he here yet?" Kiba asked with a depress groaned.

"I can't believe we got in trouble because of Naruto!" Sasuke growled in anger.

"That because you blurt that one phrase out which automatically make us the culprit. Plus by logical deduction as well." Shino replied

"What!" Sasuke said in anger.

"I mean really one would believe it two oblivious with Naruto and since it Naruto using something of his friend. It be the logical deduction to not think of it. Plus as I said you said No Way! He actually fell for it." Shino replied as Sasuke kept on growling and fuming in anger as he was thinking of dark thoughts right now. While all of them wait for there sensei.

This is my new story and I hope all of you like it as well. It something different for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou is own by ZUN. Mochi Risotto is own by Magnus.

Summary: A different path is still a Shinobi Path, or at least Naruto will make sure of it.

Naruto: Onimusha SKL

Chapter 2: First Step

Team 7 were on a mission right now. One that didn't involve there sensei Kakashi. Due to one Sasuke Uchiha arrogance on taking this mission.

"Why in the world you told Sasuke we can handle this by ourselves?" Kiba asked Sasuke a bit upset as he did had to leave Akamaru home.

"Because it just a cat. We can handle finding and bringing back a lost pet." Sasuke said

"But Sensei was worried about us saying it more of a A-rank mission." Shino replied

"Who care it just a cat. I know how to handle cats. Now all we have to do is find Tora." Sasuke said

"We looking for a tiger!" Kiba shouted worried.

"Shut up Kiba it just the cats name. A lot of people name there cats various things. This one is just Tora as a way of irony." Sasuke said

"What you mean by irony!" Kiba asked

"Because it most likely a small little cat with a name like Tora making it seems like a fearsome beast. So it be easy to handle." Sasuke said

"Still it was A-rank mission!" Kiba said.

"I bet it receive that ranking due to how much the Daimyo what her cat back." Sasuke replied with a arrogant smirk on his face as Shino sign to himself.

"What this feels like it going to come back and bite us." Shino muttered to himself as they started calling for Tora.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Naruto, Hinata and Mochi it took them two days to final reach the entrance to Lost Forest of Magic. They didn't had no problems getting there but now they have to deal with the fact they have a bunch of boar meats. They don't know how all those slice up boars were doing around there camp and why those boar corpse were surrounding Chu-chan. But they wouldn't look a gift horse in mouth right now on supplies.

"So does anyone still remember how all those dead boars turn up at our camp?" Naruto asked

"Maybe it one of the shinobi dropout?" Mochi commented.

"Wouldn't they have stolen the package instead?" Hinata commented.

"You're right Hinata-chan and the packages are still here. So what cause this." Naruto commented as he was holding a scroll that said pork.

'I know that flower did it but I don't got proof." Sakura thought as she remember last night as she was slightly feeding off of Naruto when she took notice of Naruto pet plant briefly disappearing before long when she blink it was suddenly back surrounded by dead boars. She was kind of creep out by it.

"There is also that oddly singing at night after everyone woke up and finish packing all those boar meats away. Then that Chu-chan appearing right close to Naruto sleeping bag." Sakura muttered to herself.

"That singing started after everyone else went back to sleep and sound so close by as well." Sakura muttered to herself.

"I wish I had my notebook. I can even translate the lyrics. It sound so foreign." Sakura continued talking to herself as Hinata was ignoring her.

"Don't know but it can't be weird then that field of flower we woke up in." Hinata said

"Mochi didn't mind the flowers." Mochi said with a smile.

"Anyway we should enter inside this forest." Naruto said

"There even a sign post that tell far each of house in this forest from each other." Mochi said

"There only two address." Hinata commented.

"Well it going to be simple. I mean it just a forest." Naruto said as the two girls nodded there head as all three of them enter the forest.

"I wonder if he jinx it?" Sakura commented as she follow after them.

Xxxxx

Back with Team 7 they were now running through the woods. All there of them had fear in there eyes. Well Kiba and Sasuke had fear in there eyes. Shino eye were hidden by those sunglasses. There clothes were a mess as it looked like they were attack by a vicious animal.

"Is that thing still following us!" Kiba shouted in terror.

"I don't know and I not looking back!" Sasuke replied in terror.

"You said that thing was suppose to be a pussycat! That was no pussycat!" Kiba shouted at Sasuke as they all soon here a tiger like roar that didn't seem far behind.

"Oh shit it still following us!" Sasuke screamed as they see a small adorable cat that seems to be pattern after a actually tiger. Until it open it mouth and let loose a most fearsome roar ever as it kept chasing after them.

"We have to slow it down." Kiba shouted as suddenly both him and Shino trip as they fall to the ground.

"I will remember your brave sacrifice!" Sasuke called back as both boy see Tora going past them as it was still charging at Sasuke. They then got up and ran the other direction.

'NOOOOOO!" Sasuke scream of terror were heard as Tora pounce at him.

Xxxxxx

Back with Naruto and the girls. They were traveling in the forest for some while now. But oddly they should have reach there first destination by now.

"This is odd." Naruto commented as they were back at the fork road again as the odd floating creature was still there. It looks like odd reptile like creature with some kind of orb like stomach. It had a blue light coming from it stomach.

"What are you anyway?" Sakura commented as the odd creature stared at her. She took notice Naruto and the others came back yet again.

"I think this is a genjustu." Mochi commented.

"How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked.

"Because my bees told me!" Mochi declared proudly.

"Byakugan!" Hinata simply said as he bloodline activated. But all she can see is something is severely off with the woods.

"My Byakugan not cutting through the genjutsu!" Hinata said surprised as she was force to endure hundreds of genjutsu test as her training.

"What!" both Naruto and Mochi said at once as Sakura was floating between Naruto and the odd creature as Naruto aura went into her as she shudder a moan as the aura seems to filter right into the creature as the blue light turn red as it started floating toward a direction. All three of them notice the creature moving.

"What it doing?" Mochi asked

"I don't know but let's follow it." Naruto said as they follow the creature.

"Oh that felt odd." Sakura commented as she looked at her body that unintended aura absorption cause a slight growth in her some part of her body.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Sakura said as she took notice she got slightly bigger in her figure.

"Anyway I should follow them." Sakura muttered to herself as she floated after group.

Xxxxxx

Everyone was slowly walking home now as Sasuke was way worst to wear now. His clothes were torn up and there were bite marks everywhere on his arm. Kiba look frighten as he was holding a cage with a sleeping cat in it. Shino was just plain walking shirtless showing off a tone muscular body. Which got the other two slightly jealous.

"I didn't except you to be a body builder!" Sasuke said as he thought Shino would look like a twig.

"Yeah are those the bugs making you look muscular?" Kiba asked

"No I just decide to train my body." Shino replied in a cool tone of voice as they see a girl walking toward there direction. She had purple hair and brown eyes. She was wearing banchou outfit as she had bandages that was tightly around her breast. Her breast were DD-cup as she was carrying a backpack.

"Wait a second is that Ami the Bully?" Kiba commented.

"I not Ami the Bully anymore. I'm Ami the Banchou!" Ami said

"Why you been acting so different.?" Sasuke asked his fangirl.

"Well one I not your fangirl anymore. I only became your fangirl because my parents told me. No not told me brainwash and force me." Ami said

"Wait what?" all three said at once.

"Yeah my parents brainwash me. So they can have there daughter take out there frustration out Naruto-kun. Then make me become your fangirl in a weird way to marry your sorry rude emo a**." Ami said toward Sasuke a bit mean.

"What I did to be called that!" Sasuke replied.

"I still remember you called me butch! BUTCH!" Ami shouted at Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke I got one thing to say you were cute and on a lot of girls mind before that incident. But after that you became emo j*** and I bet a lot of girls most likely wouldn't be part of your fan-club because how you act toward all of us." Ami said

"So why you look like you moving?" Kiba asked

"Because I going on a trip to apologize to Naruto-kun for how I act toward him. Actually I would say he deserve a fan-club more then you Sasuke." Ami replied as she walked away from the group. Sasuke was speechless.

"Actually calling you emo be a insult to other emo! You just a brooding j***!" Ami called back as she was soon out of sight.

"Oh you got chew out by one of your former fangirls." Kiba said

"Eh forget about that she will see the way of the Sasuke." Sasuke arrogantly say.

"Sure.." both Kiba and Shino said

"How much do I owe you again?" Kiba asked

"Fifty ryo and I did told you. A lot of his fangirls must have been kept on a genjutsu to like him that long when he was kind of abusive toward them all." Shino replied as Kiba pass him fifty ryo. While Sasuke was off in his own world now. They kept heading toward the village.

"Maybe we should also ask why this little cat was a A-rank." Kiba muttered to Shino.

"True and I don't trust Sasuke with our lives." Shino replied

"Yeah he just left us there in the dust and saying I will remember your sacrifice." Kiba said with a low growl.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto group finally arrived at a very fancy small manor. They can see two women sitting at table being served team by floating dolls. One of the women had light green eyes and short blonde hair with what appears to be a red band in her hair. She wears a light blue dress with long white sleeves and a long pink ribbon going round her neck and another one round her waist. Also, she appears to be wearing socks and has a black book which had a red string on it. She has D-cup size breast and nice figure as well. She has a elegant look to her. Two of those doll which looked like chibi version of herself were floating next to her.

"The other women had yellow eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing black and white clothes which remind one of a witch outfit as she also has a faint pink apron on as well. Her black hat also has pink frills. She has C-cup size breast and nice figure as well.

"Marisa are you trying to steal one of my books again?" the short blonde hair women asked as she calmly sip her tea.

"No I not, da ze." Marisa replied as she to drink her tea.

"I just waiting for the delivery of my mail Alice, da ze." Marisa continued.

"Well it seems they arrived." Alice commented as she took notice of Naruto group as she place her tea cup on it plate as she stood up while a doll went and pick up the plate.

"So you must be the shinobi that came to deliver our mail." Marisa commented as she put the tea cup down.

"Eh yes we are." Naruto replied as both girls show the package they were carrying.

"Well then let's introduce ourselves my name is Kirisame Marisa, The Ordinary Witch." Marisa introduce herself.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata introduce herself.

"Mochi Risotto." Mochi introduce herself as well.

"They are wonderful name. My name is Alice Margatroid, Daughter of the Devil." Alice introduce herself with a polite bow.

XXxxxx

Meanwhile at Wave Country. The country economic was starting to become better now since Gato and his merc untimely death. There was still some of Gato ronin who became bandits and were terrorizing the town. Which is why several of the town people were going to send someone to get help. Meanwhile there fishing fleet went out to sea since when Gato show up the fleet was put on hold.

They were way out in sea which normal for a fishing fleet as it will take them a long time to hit a quote that was miss several time over when Gato took over. Suddenly a storm started approaching as the water started to become choppy. All of the ship started heading back as waves were crashing into them and one can see lighting hitting the water. It was a fierce storm indeed.

"Where this storm coming from!" a fisherman said in complete surprise as a lighting bolt struck one of the boat sending it in flames. The crew of that boat jump into the water.

"Man overboard!" someone shouted from the fishing fleet as they started the rescue the overboard crew. When suddenly they heard a odd moaning roar.

"What was that?" another crewmen commented.

"Must be the storm just focus on getting these men on board." the Captain said as the moaning roar sound was more louder now actually it sound like a hurricane as everyone looked up as they see something massive flying right toward them with a maw full of razor sharp teeth.

Xxxxxx

Daughter..." Naruto was the first to find his voice.

"... of the devil?" Hinata finished for him, leaving them with only one thing to do.

"EEEEEEHHHHH!" Both screamed in shock and fear, not knowing how to deal with such information.

"Daughter of... Naruto-kun, when did you had a daughter?" Mochi suddenly asked, quickly being pounded in the head by a very irate Naruto.

"MOCHI! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT KIND OF JOKES!" Naruto shouted in absolute distress, just to turn to see an horrified Hinata staring at her.

"Naruto-kun... did you really..." Hinata muttered while Mochi caressed her head, obviously that hit had been a playful one, and had done no damage whatsoever; whatever else the genins were going to do, was stopped by the roaring laughter of the women that had been watching them with undivided attention.

"Oh, Marisa! These are much more funnier than that spandex wearing cute kid!" Alice said through gaufs of laughter.

"Can't forget about it, you clearly scarred him for life with your antics and your body." Marisa replied while looking at the now embarrassed genins.

"Anyway my mother is Shinki who a lot of you would consider the place she rules to be the devil. But beside that can you please give me us our package." Alice asked as Naruto took both packages off of Hinata and Mochi. He then gave the package to Marisa and Alice.

"Okay from these emblems its seems mine came from Patchouli. I wonder what she wants?" Marisa commented.

"You stole from her library again didn't you?" Alice asked as she open up the package and pulled out large amount of straw.

"Yup my shipment came." Alice smiled as she gave the straw to her dolls as they took them into her manor. Marisa open her package and a parchment fell out as she unfold it.

"Yeah she want two of her books back and she sound mad. Might as well give those two back to her. I can always borrow them again. I hope you three are still here when I get back." Marisa muttered as she left. While Alice was looking at Naruto clothes.

"Your clothes need a little improvement. The orange and black does suit you. But the design need twerk and some protection so to speak. I guessing you were use to wearing one set until you turn to this one right?" Alice asked

"Eh yes." Naruto replied.

"That would explain it. The clothes does make the person as my mother say. I want you to come all to come in then." Alice said as she open her manor door and grab Naruto hand she then took him into her home. Both girls follow after the two. Alice manor home was very nice and spacious place as one can see a lot of doll just cleaning up and doing various house chores.

"I want you to go into this room and disrobe. Then pass your clothes to one of my dolls." Alice said to Naruto.

"Okay then." Naruto replied as he put his pack down as he then went into the room. A five minute later a chibi alice doll walked out of the room holding Naruto clothes as Alice pick them up.

"Just relax both of you two. This is not going to take long." Alice said as she walked into another room.

Eight hours later as Marisa came back and dropped off a package. She then left. Alice went to the room and open it. Which surprise Naruto as he was in robe.

"Oh you wearing one of my robes. DO you like it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it very soft and I never had a bathrobe before." Naruto commented.

"Then you can have it." Alice replied as she present Naruto his new clothes.

"Put these on and meet us all in the living room.." Alice said with a sly smile on her face as she left. Soon Naruto finish putting his clothes on. He was wearing a plain ninja garment, black color, a layered sode on his left shoulder, a discrete breast plate on his chest, segmented shin guards and arm guards, the armor pieces were dark orange in color. His headband was turn into a belt with many pouch which can hold ninja tools. He also now have a horn forehead protector.

"Whoa I look badass!" Naruto said surprise as he soon walked out of the room.

The girls watched Naruto as he entered the room, he was putting on his confident smile, trying to stand straight and at the ready, and avoiding any silly poses; it took the girls three minutes to recover...

"Mah! MAH! Naruto-kun sure looks handsome!" Mochi said with sparkling eyes, liking how serious he looked, without tainting his clear and sincere eyes.

"HANDSOME!" Hinata shouted as she stood and swooned; the clothes not only made him look more masculine, but more accepting thanks to the horns on his forehead protector.

"Really? You think so?" Naruto shyly asked, breaking the mature image, returning him to his usual self.

"HANDSOME!" Hinata blurted again as she gave a step toward him, with a slight blush on her face; Mochi simply nodded while putting a pleased face, knowing that Hinata needed room for her emotions to override her shyness.

"Well... Now we match like a couple, Hinata-chan." Naruto said to the horned girl as he took her by the shoulders, placing her horn between the two small horns of his forehead protector; their faces were way too close, and they eyes had locked.

Naruto had intended to do this action as a way of support, knowing very well that the Hyuga heiress was very self conscious of her non human features; he knew that she needed to understand that on this team there won't be any rejection, and while he would openly admit that she was beautiful, he was not doing this in hopes of... inciting her. Hinata was a very different though, not only she had been interested on the blond prankster, but now, having him so close and with such a confident and caring eyes, her body began to react... maybe the feeling of her horn touching the horns of a male had something to do with it too...

"Uhm... Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in worry as he noticed her unfocused eyes, then he felt her little and delicate looking hands grabbing his shoulders with gargantuan strength.

'claim, claim, claim, claim...' Hinata's mind began to chant while guiding her body to the logical end of the situation, she had the noble and caring hero before her, it was only natural for the dragon to submit and...

"My, my! Is the hero going to plunge his sword on the mighty dragon already?" Alice's voice returned the teens to the current moment, remembering them that they weren't alone in the room. Hinata darted outside like a lightning bolt, and Naruto followed her to see if she was alright.

"Oh... I was hopping to see some more..." Alice began to say with a smile on her voice, when a sudden tsk warned her of the impending danger she walked in.

"I don't appreciate interruptions." Mochi spoke with an undertone of fury, while Alice couldn't help but to gasp in fear as she felt herself being covered by bees... also seeing bees all over her room helped to keep her rooted in place.

"Can we talk this out?" Alice asked, knowing very well that doing anything to free herself would take too much time, and too many stings to be worthy.

"I don't appreciate interruptions." Mochi repeated, while the bees began to buzz in a non friendly way.

Meanwhile outside Alice Manor, Hinata was breathing hard as she surprise.

"I can't believe I acted like that." Hinata thought with a blush as Naruto came out.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Eh yes I'm alright." Hinata quickly said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yes I'm alright." Hinata replied as she was going into denial on what she just did and hoping Naruto forget that little scene as she embarrassed.

"That good to know." Naruto said as they went back in as now Mochi and Alice were there now as all the bees gone as well. Both of them drinking tea.

"It good to see both of you two are alright. Anyway Marisa seems to have drop her package and a note which address to you." Alice said as she gave the note to Naruto who started to read it.

"She want us to deliver this book to her friend Patchouli who lived in the country of the Land of Wave. She said if we do this Patchouli would assure award us for this service." Naruto said.

There's is a Hokage seal of approval in here." Naruto commented as there was a Hokage seal on the letter

"She must went out of the forest and flew to your village. Anyway I be coming along since I be going in that direction." Alice said

Meanwhile in Konohagakure Team 7 have left. They've been assigned a C-rank mission. Except Team 7 were scolded by there sensei for there performance at the Tora mission.

"You acted severely reckless Sasuke leaving your teammate behind in the face of a cat chasing. Actually it because of you acting so cocky that happen. I would have explain things to you but no you were so cocky." Kakashi said to Sasuke as the brooding boy was silent. All of them walk in silence. Sasuke wasn't having a good day.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I put some time to it. Also I hope all of you like Naruto new outfit. Hinata did.


End file.
